I never wanna grow up
by For The Love Of Kogan
Summary: Its Carlos' Birthday and He's wishing time would just slow down. James comes up with an Idea to make all of Carlos' wishes come true. BAD plot I hope the story is better. Written for Los' 24th B-day :) (Jarlos with mention of Kogan)


**my first Jarlos story! Sorry if it sucks, I wrote this for Carlos' birthday. Sorry if there are any mistakes in this story, its 2 Am and I've re-written this 4 times so.. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor BTR. **

* * *

(Carlos' p.o.v)

I was laying on my bed listening to my heart beat in the dead silent room. I could hear my steady breath, it honestly freaked me out. It's to quit for me.

who knew that any of this would happen? Moving from Minnesota to California. its been about five years since the we all moved here but I was still shocked about the whole thing, I mean, it was James' dream, I just don't think any of us was expecting his dream to come true, but it did, and still to this day I couldn't believe we were actually here.

Todays my birthday, ugh, I hate celebrating my birthday. it's just another year closer to death, what is there to celebrate?

It feels like it was just yesterday I turned sixteen and had gotten my license, but now I'm twenty-four, where has time gone?

It's all changed since the beginning, it seems like just yesterday I joined the pee-wee hokey team and met my two best friends, Kendall and Logan, and my fiancé James. I'm so lucky to have them in my life, I grew up with them, we've been friends since the day we met, that was when I was seven.

When I was almost nineteen, we moved out here to LA and we've been here ever since, I'm not gonna lie, I do miss it. The hockey, the snow, everything about Minnesota I miss. But at least I have the guys with me.

We went from the four best hockey players on our team, to a boy band named big time rush.

I don't regret coming out here, I just wish time would slow down a bit, I feel like if I blink ill miss the rest of my life, I don't want to grow up anymore.

I remember dying to grow up when I was ten, I wanted freedom, I wanted to drive, and go somewhere without having to ask for permission. But I miss being young, I enjoyed being a kid, I just wish I didn't grow up so fast.

Nothing has really changed since we moved out here to LA, other than Kendall and Logan dating, and me and James getting together. James proposed to me last month, I had said yes right away, I knew I wanted to spend my life with him, we've practically known each other forever, I love him so much, but getting married means growing up and I'm scared to do so.

Logan calls me crazy and says I don't act my age, its only because I don't want to grow up yet. There's so much I want to do in life before I get to old. I'm scared that ill loose the things I love, I hate the thought of dying.. I just never wanna grow up.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was seven forty-eight am, that means the guys will be up soon, Katie usually slept in, but mrs. Knight was probably already up. I looked at the empty spot next to me. 'Hmm, James must be up already.' I whispered to myself.

My head turned towards the door when I heard it open, that's when I saw Kendall, Logan, James, Katie and mrs. Knight all smiling and holding gifts. I really do have the best friends ever, I love them with all my heart.

"Happy birthday!" They all said in unison. I groaned and sat up, throwing the comforter off of me.

"Yeah." I wanted to rewind time, I wanted to be happy but something, kept me from smiling on my birthday.

"Babe? What's wrong." James asked. He walked over to my bed and sat on the end.

"Nothing's wrong... I'm just going to head back to sleep." I pulled the comforter back up to my chin and laid back down.

(No ones p.o.v)

Kendall, Logan, Katie and Mrs. Knight left the room so the two boys could were all confused and worried about the birthday boy, but they knew James could Handle whatever was wrong.

"Babe, come on, talk to me. It's your birthday you should be up and smiling. You have presents to open as well." James said kneeling down next to the bed. Carlos looked up at the pretty boy and sighed.

"I'm gonna sleep, I don't feel like smiling, hell, I don't even want a birthday. Time needs to just slow the hell down." The shorter boy buried his face in his pillow. Silent tears made their way down his raw cheeks.

"Oh.. That's what this is about? Carlos I know you hate how fast time has flown, but BabyBear you need to understand that things don't last forever. Time won't slow down, we need to live life while we're still young.. You know why? YOLO! That's why."

Carlos looked at the taller boy and chuckled. "Yes I know babe, but I hate that I'm twenty-four now, and I still have yet to do so many things that I want. I moved out here to LA to help you live your dreams, and I don't regret anything about coming out here, I love the band, the rushers and being with you guys twenty-four seven. But I miss Minnesota sometime, this hot weather sucks, I miss the snow. We made so many memories in Minnesota and.. It's tough for me James, I feel like I'm nothing to this band and-." James cut him off with a kiss.

"Never say that Carlos, you're a big part of this band. I'm surprised you're not use to the weather by now babe, and I miss the snow and memories too, but we can make new ones here." Carlos looked at his fiancé for a second before jumping off the bed and tackling him into a tight hug.

"Your right. like always." Carlos chuckled.

James giggled at how cute Carlos was being and then he thought of a plan. "Los babe, I want you to make a list of everything you want to do in your life and I will try my absolute best to make everything on that list happen." The birthday boys eyes widened, He really liked that idea, who knew His fiancé could be so smart?

He got up and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper then began writing his list. James got off the ground and headed for the door, but before he could go Carlos called his name.

"James?" The taller brunette turned around and looked at Carlos. He had a huge smile on my face, and it made James confused.

"Thank you, I'm actually looking forward to being old..." Carlos paused and took a deep breath "...after I'm done being young though."

James laughed. "Your welcome babe." When James left the room, Carlos began to do a happy dance. He felt so lucky to have an amazing fiancé, plus he got him to smile on his birthday, Which is something he hardly ever did. Carlos was most defiantly looking forward to the rest of his life with his amazing fiancé, James Diamond.

* * *

**TaaDaa! I hope you all Like this failed attempt at a good Jarlos story but I tried. Please Review and Leave your lovely comments, I enjoy reading what you guys thought about my stories. HAPPY 24TH BIRTHDAY LOS! :)**


End file.
